


Whatever happens

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Rooftop [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack wakes up on the rooftop ready to face his nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was upset there was no kiss and I got emotional so here is part two.

Jack woke up warm. Sure, it was the middle of July in New York, but usually this early in the morning the sun hadn't yet warmed the rooftop. Jack shifted, his arm making contact with something behind him. He froze, scared for a moment before he remembered Crutchie.

Hell, he'd been a mess last night. Usually he could hide his nightmares from Crutchie. They weren't so bad after his time in the refuge, but after they took Crutchie they'd become much worse. Usually he was far enough away that when he woke up in a cold sweat, his mouth bloody from holding in screams, he didn't wake his friend.

But last night was different. And some strange part of him, the part laying next to Crutchie, was happy.

Still, his hands shook as he scrubbed at his face in an attempt to wake himself up. Crutchie shifted in his sleep and Jack froze, afraid to wake him. It was rare he ever slept this long, usually he was the first one up, bugging Jack to get moving and get to work. Not this morning. His face was soft in sleep, his breaths even, the usual frown on his face gone. The urge to lay a hand on his cheek was strong, but Jack didn't want to wake him.

Jack sat up as slowly as he could. It was colder away from Crutchie. He stretched, his back cracking from sleeping on the unforgiving rooftop. His shoulder ached from the angle he'd slept on it. He carefully kneaded his shoulder, trying to suppress the pain long enough for him to get moving. He felt a hand touch his back.

"Sleep funny?" Crutchie asked, his voice rough with lingering sleep.

Jack stayed perfectly still, each of Crutchie's fingertips burning into his back. "Something like that."

Crutchie tapped his hand once before drawing back. Jack took a very deep breath and turned to face him.

"About last night-"

Crutchie held up a hand to stop him. "Don't mention it. We all have bad dreams sometimes." He was looking at Jack with something like pity, but something stronger.

Jack took another deep breath like it was going to help him. "No, it's not that." He was scared. He reached out to grab Crutchie's shoulders, holding on like he was afraid to let go. "The idea of losing you- Crutchie, I can't. I can't lose you."

The look in his eyes changed. "Jack, you don't have to be afraid," Crutchie laid a hand on Jack's. "You're never going to lose me."

Jack stared at his friend. His head was spinning and his heart was pounding and he wasn't breathing right and his friend, his best friend, was sitting in front of him just staring back. And Jack didn't think, he just leaned forward and kissed him.

Crutchie froze. He didn't move away, but he didn't kiss Jack back. Jack pulled away quickly.

"Hell, Crutch, I'm so sorry-"

"What about Katherine?" Crutchie interrupted.

"What?"

"You were in love with her, what happened?"

Jack exhaled hard. "It didn't work out okay? Why does it matter? I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry. I'm going to start getting ready."

Jack moved away from Crutchie, who grabbed his arm.

"But, I wanted you to. To kiss me, that is. I was just worried about her. I didn't know you two were done."

Jack's heart was crashing against his ribcage. He was standing on the edge of a cliff and there was only one thing left to do: jump.

Jack leapt. He pulled Crutchie back to him, their lips meeting finally, and Crutchie wasn't frozen or pulling away he was actually kissing him. Jack was kissing his best friend and it was wonderful and amazing and other, smarter words he didn't have the brain capacity to think of right now.

Crutchie pulled away, breathless and smiling. "I didn't think that would ever happen."

Jack grinned back at him. "I didn't either. You snuck up on me."

Crutchie leaned in to kiss him again. "Come on, those paps ain't gonna sell themselves."

Jack watched Crutchie get ready and wished, just once, that he didn't have to sell any damn newspapers.

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly, it's midnight. I just got back from Hedwig. I'm an emotional mess, I'm so sorry if this doesn't make any sense. 
> 
> Sorry about Katherine I'm too tired to think of a good explanation.


End file.
